


Let's Get Physical

by 2GayNTired4This



Series: Class Writing Prompts Turned Fanfiction [5]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, model!magnus, personal trainer!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GayNTired4This/pseuds/2GayNTired4This
Summary: When rising model Magnus Bane is forced to join a gym under the orders of his agency, he thinks it's the worst thing in the world. But when he meets his cute personal trainer, things start to look up...





	Let's Get Physical

Magnus Bane sighed exasperatedly as he entered the gym. His nose wrinkled at the pungent scent of sweat and inflated ego that hit his face in a noxious wave. As he walked through the room, he took note of all the people "working out." A blond guy was posing dramatically as he talked to a giggling redhead in yoga pants. A dark-haired, heavily muscled guy was pumping weights and grunting unpleasantly, a dull look in his eyes. Magnus was pretty sure the two blonde girls in the corner sitting on the yoga balls were just gossiping over magazines. As he passed them,  he heard one exclaim in a nasally voice, "Oh, my God, Kaelie! He is like, sooo cute!" Magnus rolled his eyes.

God, he _so_ didn't want to be here. He was a rising fashion model and his agency had signed him up for a membership to this gym because he apparently "didn't have the muscle definition" for the new line of clothing he was being considered for. Whatever. He might not be Mr. Lunkhead over there, but he wasn't a twig and he certainly wasn't overweight.

Just as Magnus was considering saying "screw it" and making a run for it, he was approached by a man wearing black running shorts and a t-shirt with "Lightwood Gym" printed on it. Magnus has to fight to keep from drooling as he couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him. He was almost as tall as Magnus, which was rare, considering how Magnus usually towered over everyone around him. The guy had creamy white skin that glistened slightly from perspiration and was flushed from activity. Magnus couldn't resist briefly pondering other activities that would give the man's skin that rosy glow. The man also had disheveled black hair that looked like he had been running his fingers (Magnus could understand the urge; he himself wanted to fist those silky-looking strands in his hair, preferably while doing certain aforementioned activities) and the most dazzling eyes Magnus had ever seen in his life. They were a gorgeous bottle blue that Magnus honestly didn't know was even possible to have as an eye color.

The man smiled awkwardly as Magnus continued to ogle him. "Hi, I'm Alec Lightwood, your new personal trainer. Mr. Fell already filled me in on why you're here, so come on. I'll show you around."

"Alright," Magnus replied as he came out of his stupor and followed Alec further into the gym. Oh, Lord, that _ass_!

"So," Magnus began when the tour was finished, "what are you going to do now? Pump me full of steroids? Make me do 300 pushups?"

Alec let out a light laugh. "No. I get that, as a model, you probably already have a healthy diet, but exercising regularly is a big part of your physical health as well. It increases stamina, lessens your risk of disease, and even improves your mental health by releasing chemicals in your body that relieve stress and boost your mood. Alright, so we need to warm up first so let's get started."

After they were done warming up, Alec showed Magnus how each piece of equipment worked. Magnus liked how Alec worked out with him instead of standing off to the side and barking out orders. Magnus especially liked it when Alec pulled off his sweat soaked t-shirt to reveal tight, toned abs that Magnus wanted to lick.

When they were finally done with their workout, Alec got them both bottles of water. "So," he panted after chugging half the bottle (and _oh_ ,  how wonderful he sounded all out of breath and panting from exertion), "how are you feeling about exercise now?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." Magnus shrugged. "I just wish I didn't have to do all this just so I can model for this one clothing line."

"Hey, I'm sure they don't want you to look like Bat over there." Alec subtly gestured to  McGee still pumping iron in the weights section. "They probably just want you to fill out a bit more to better suit the cut of the clothing. Not," he added hastily, a brief look of panic entering his eyes, "that you aren't already well-built. In fact," Alec's cheeks suddenly reddened as a shy, nervous smile spread across his face, " I think you look great as you are right now."

"Thanks," Magnus replied coyly, giving the dark haired man a flirtatious grin. "You look pretty great yourself."

As he basked in the other man's flushed cheeks and shyly pleased smile, Magnus thought that perhaps going to the gym wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> At my school, when you miss gym class, you have to write a one page paper on physical fitness. My gym teacher said it would be okay to write a fictional story. And thus this fanficton was born.


End file.
